<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Festive Promise by Masters_of_Time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309536">A Festive Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masters_of_Time/pseuds/Masters_of_Time'>Masters_of_Time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Life Day (Star Wars), Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Canon, Rey-Centric (Star Wars), Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masters_of_Time/pseuds/Masters_of_Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Exegol, the resistance slowly starts to move on and many of its fighters return to their old lives, Poe holds a life day party and Rey and Finn think about the future</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn &amp; Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Festive Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hullo! Happy Holidays everyone!!! I hope you are enjoying your Holidays and I hope you also enjoy this little festive one-shot! I didn't know if I wanted to include this in my series, but if you want to, you can.</p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the end of the war came the end of the resistance, as the new republic regained footing, the resistance was having less to do, and one by one, its members began to return to their homes and their old lives.<br/>
During Life Day that winter, the vast majority had left the base to be with their families. However, some resistance members had no families, or homes, so they would spend the holiday on base.<br/>
Poe, who always seemed to be in the spirit of the season, organized a Life Day party for these members, and despite having a home to return to, he stayed around because:<br/>
“After all, it would feel wrong to leave you kids behind, what kind of general would I be if I did that?”<br/>
Rey had decided to stay behind and celebrate. After helping to defeat the First Order, standing up to the likes of Kylo Ren, Snoke, and Palpatine, Dying, being resurrected, and struggling with her identity, she felt that she deserved some time to relax and enjoy herself, but with that relaxation still came some struggles…</p><p>    “Got everything you need?” Rey asked as she dropped a large rucksack from her shoulder, Chewbacca grunted a “yes”<br/>
“I’m really gonna miss having you around Chewie,” Rey sighed, “It’s really not gonna be same without you around”<br/>
Chewie had decided that it was high-time he returned to Kashyyyk and reunite with his family, and with Life-day coming, he felt it was the right opportunity to do so. Rey had supported his decision and had even helped him pack, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t going to miss the Wookie<br/>
“I can get the Falcon ready for you, if you want.” Rey suggested, “I made sure to fuel it up yesterday and-” Chewie cut her off with a mumble.<br/>
“You want me to have- T-The Falcon?” she whispered in disbelief, Chewie growled again<br/>
“An early Life Day present? Oh, Chewie, I really can’t, she’s an important ship to you and-”<br/>
Chewie roared, and Rey could feel her eyes welling up with tears, she sniffed and went forward to wrap him in a tight hug<br/>
“Oh, Chewie. Th-thank you!” she whispered tearfully, “I don’t know what to say, how could I ever repay you?”<br/>
He murmured something along the lines of “Live a long and happy life, Rey. Knowing that would be the best gift of all for me” and at that she couldn’t help but sob into his shoulder<br/>
When she stepped back, she smiled and said<br/>
“Happy Life Day, Chewie, You are like family to me” and with that, they were hugging again.</p><p>    A few hours later, the party was underway, the remaining resistance fighters had decorated one of the hangers with bright lights and plants, and music echoed all along it. The cooks in the mess hall had put together a delicious dinner and some snacks and the hall was stocked with drinks. Rey wasn’t really one for parties, but she couldn’t help but find herself not wanting this one to end, she looked around. There was Poe, winning a hand of Djarik, he was like the older brother she never had, Rose, who was selecting the next song to play over the speakers, she had been one of the kindest, most welcoming people Rey had ever met, and was always willing to lend a hand or some advice. Connix, D’acy, and numerous others. They were like family, and even though she didn’t know how long they would all be together, she hoped that the time they had before going their separate ways would be enough.<br/>
But there was one person she didn’t see at the party, she knew he was here, but she was surprised he wasn’t with everyone else. She did suspect where he was, and before the end of the evening she made sure to find him. But first, she had to go fetch something from her quarters.</p><p>    She found him exactly where she expected him to be. Finn was lying on the roof of the hanger staring at the stars. Rey climbed the ladder and sauntered over to him<br/>
“Well, what’s a handsome general like you doing up here? she asked playfully "Not much of a party person either?”<br/>
“Hmm? Oh! No, I want to join the party, but… I’m nervous, that’s all.” he replied<br/>
“Oh? Why are you nervous? It’s not like you have to make a speech or something like that”<br/>
“No, it’s not that, it’s- oh, it’s silly.”<br/>
“Well, try me, I like silly stuff. I deal with it all the time.” she smiled<br/>
“Fine…” Finn sighed “it’s just… This might be the last time we’re all gonna be together, sooner or later, we’re all going to have to move on with our lives and we might all never see each other again. And… knowing that… I don’t know how I could enjoy this party.”<br/>
Rey’s smile faded, and she stared at him<br/>
“I know what you mean, I’ve been thinking about the same thing” she whispered, Finn sat up.<br/>
“You did?” he asked<br/>
“Yeah” she sighed as she sat next to him “The resistance was the first place I ever felt... accepted, I felt like I was safe here, and the inevitability of it being gone soon… it frightens me.”<br/>
“I couldn’t have put it better myself” Finn added “I don’t know what I’m going to do”<br/>
“Me neither, the Jedi Order will need to rebuild itself, but I don’t know where to start”<br/>
They sat in silence, unaware that they were holding each other’s hands</p><p>    “Rey?” Finn asked<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
“Can you promise something?”<br/>
“Anything” she smiled faintly<br/>
“Could- could you promise that we’ll always stay together? Like, we don’t drift apart?”<br/>
“Finn…” Rey faced him, cupping his cheek “Why would I need to make a promise to do that? Of course we will!”<br/>
Finn’s eyes widened<br/>
“Really?” he whispered<br/>
“Of course. Finn, you were the first person in my life to ever show me an ounce of kindness. I never expected it to happen, but one day, you showed up, and asked me if I was okay.”<br/>
He smiled<br/>
“You came back for me, you went straight into the lion’s mouth because you wanted to save me” she whispered “I want you to stay in my life, Finn”<br/>
Finn reached forward and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.<br/>
“Oh, Rey, I want to keep you in my life too, You were the first friend I ever had, Yes, I met Poe first, but… you looked at me like no one else had before, hell, you still do!” he chuckled<br/>
“You made me feel welcomed, you treated me as an equal, and I always felt like I could open up to you and you would always listen. You make me feel loved.”<br/>
She smiled<br/>
“Rey, you are the kindest, caring, most wonderful person I’ve ever met.” </p><p>    They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, until Rey reached out her hand<br/>
“Pinky promise?”<br/>
“Yeah!” he did the same and both locked pinkies</p><p>    “OH! I almost forgot!” Rey reached behind her and handed a box to Finn “Happy Life Day!”<br/>
“Oh, Rey, I told you you really didn’t have to get me anything this year!”<br/>
“I know you did, but it wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t”</p><p>    Finn opened it, inside was a handsome blue jacket.<br/>
“Oh, it’s… lovely, thank you!”<br/>
“I’m glad you like it, I saw you admiring it in the Falcon’s storage one day, so I got it resized and I personally re-lined it.<br/>
Finn put the jacket on, it fit him perfectly.</p><p>“Rey, I-” but before he could finish his sentence, she enveloped him in a hug</p><p>“Happy Life Day, Finn”<br/>
“Happy Life Day, Rey”<br/>
The two friends smiled at each other, and headed down to enjoy the party.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Once again, happy holidays and I hope you have a fantastic New Year!</p><p>Cheers!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>